vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daenerys Targaryen
Summary Queen Daenerys Targaryen is the only surviving child of King Aerys II Targaryen, who was ousted from the Iron Throne during Robert's Rebellion. She lived in exile in Essos and was briefly a guest of Illyrio Mopatis, until she was sold into marriage by her brother to the Dothraki Khal Drogo; the two gradually fell in love, but she lost her husband and stillborn son to the manipulations of the vengeful maegi Mirri Maz Duur. Her marriage to Drogo and subsequent interaction with the Dothraki people gives her the confidence and strength to lead and the belief in herself as the rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms.She hatched three dragons by having her petrified dragon eggs placed on Drogo's funeral pyre, before she walked into the flames to claim them. Her dragons are the first seen in the world for more than a century, earning her the sobriquet Mother of Dragons. During her campaign in Slaver's Bay, she is introduced as Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons. She has proven herself as a leader and a conqueror through her swift and (for the most part) merciful conquests of the Free Slaveholding Cities of Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, at least 8-C, likely higher with her dragons Name: '''Daenerys Targaryen, The First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons. '''Origin: A Song of Ice and Fire Gender: Female Age: 13 in the first book, 15 at the beginning of the show, approximately 23 at the time of her death Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Social Influencing, Immunity to Fire and Heat, Animal Manipulation (Has an empathic link with her dragons.), Skilled Horse and Dragon Rider. Attack Potency: Human level, at least Building level, likely higher with her dragons. (A single dragon is capable of completely incinerating armed soldiers into ash. Viserion used his fire breath to bring down a large portion of the Wall in mere minutes. All three dragons would doubtlessly be far deadlier.) Speed: Normal Human, Superhuman with her dragon Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Class 1 with her dragon Striking Strength: Human Class, Small Building Class with her dragon Durability: Human level, Wall level against fire attacks Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. Otherwise none notable. Intelligence: Very High (She understands many things about ruling although she is still a little girl. Can speak 3 different languages fluently.) Weaknesses: Is a very poor fighter, and is often naive and childish. She suffers from "Targaryen Madness" near the end of her story. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:A Song of Ice and Fire Category:Book Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Queens Category:Tyrants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Animal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8